The Deserter
by Zentin
Summary: He couldn't escape the past. No matter how hard he tried. No matter what he did. The memories, the guilt, and the pain would never leave. Hisashi supposed that was his punishment considering how he just left and abandoned all that he held close to his heart, but then when the alternative was meaningless war, what was he supposed to do? One thing he does know is that love heals.


He was not one of the Dandelions, those chosen keyblade wielders who were supposed to travel to a world of dreams to escape the horrors of the Keyblade War instead of fighting and dying in it. Master Ava had never considered him to join as part of those who would be the seeds of hope for the World after, but if there was one thing that could be understood was that he was an anomaly in the temporal stream of events leading to something that had not been foreseen by the Master of Masters. Something that was not written in the Tome of Prophecies that the Foretellers or Master Luxu ever knew about. You see this young keyblade wielder had discovered another way out rather than fight or join the Dandelions on the world's winds. It was he, Hisashi, who found a way to transcend the dimensional barriers of space and escape from the conflict entirely.

As spells rained down with blue fire, and explosions shook the earth, taking the lives of those who were once friends and comrades, but now deadly enemies, Hisashi panicked as he opened a gateway into the sky with his keyblade, a beam of magical light fired from it's tip which shattered the sky like pieces of glass opening a portal. Allowing the magic of the portal to lift him up, losing himself from the bonds of gravity that held him to the earth, the green haired young man of nineteen years flew upwards towards the gateway in the sky that he had created, and for a moment, the fighting stopped, as those below watched as he ascended to the sky.

Looking down, he could only flinch at the horror of what everyone's selfish madness had wrought upon the world of light. Several tears fell down his face as his anguish erupted to the surface as he saw members of every Union lying on the ground, collapsed and dying, and as they expired, their bodies dematerialized, vanishing without a trace and then releasing their hearts into the stormy heavens that now poured forth rain. It was if the rain were tears from the Creator Himself who was weeping over the tragedy that had befallen the world. Their keyblades would be left stabbed into the ground where they died becoming their tombstone which would mark them nameless as the price for their participation in this meaningless war.

Hisashi turned away from the scene focusing on his efforts to get away from this nightmare, not caring if he was considered a coward for doing so. He would fly on the winds. He would not be another statistic. He would leave this nightmare behind and nothing would stop him. He would not die in this battle. He would live.

"Hisashi?! What are you doing?!" screamed one of his, now former, Union mates. Turning back to the voice, the green haired youth saw that it was his mentor, Vander, his eyes now filled with madness and hatred, totally eclipsing the kind and brave person that Hisashi had once always looked to for advice.

The green haired keyblade wielder shook his head in heartbroken sorrow, and instead of answering cast a barrier around himself and accelerated. There was no way he was going to get shot down by some idiot trying to stop his desertion. He had been hoarding Lux for months in order to forge this keyblade, his _**Starlight Flash**_, a keyblade of his own personal design that granted the user the ability to teleport in a flash of light, making him faster than any of the other Keyblade's Chosen. It was a simple skeleton white and gold key with star shaped jewels arranged around the guard that made it look like he was holding a shooting star. The keychain hanging on the end was a sphere of light called a _**star tear**_ which was said to hold the light of the starfolk in one of the many worlds that the Keyblade's Chosen were supposed to protect. He had been given it as a gift as payment for helping two dear friends in that world. One that he knew he would probably never see again.

"What do you think you're doing, coward?!" a low voice roared at him, and Hisashi grit his teeth as he saw the Leader of the Union of the Bear, Master Aced fly after him in a rage, "You dare think to flee our battle like this?!"

"Master Aced, please let me go!" the green haired youth pleaded, "I have no wish to fight and I've had enough! This war is absolutely meaningless!"

Aced spoke in a cold and calculating tone, boiling rage bubbling underneath his words, "And let you, a member of Gula's Union, with your skills of Keyblade Creation, to remain alive?!" he rose up to strike Hisashi with a massive swing, striking and breaking through Hisashi's magic barrier cutting through it like butter, "You're a threat, boy! So I will end you now!" The Master raised his keyblade to strike Hisashi down and end him once and for all, but all of a sudden a brilliant light burst forth from Hisashi's own keyblade stopping the death blow, and blinding both combatants for several moments.

When his sight returned, Hisashi heard his name called by two familiar voices, "Hisashi!"

The keyblade wielder's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it, but standing in front of him were the two dear friends who he helped long ago, two starfolk named Ramandu and Coriakin who were using their light based magic to hold off Master Aced. Ramandu was dressed in flowing white robes, while Coriakin was dressed in a white shirt and white jeans and had sunglasses over his eyes, and both gave off a bioluminescence of white light that could only be described as holy, set apart, and otherworldly. Hisashi exclaimed, "Ramandu?! Coriakin?! What are you two doing here?!"

Coriakin grinned, and Hisashi knew that his eyes were blinding behind his sunglasses because he was excited. The star gave a thumbs up, "To help you of course! We sensed that you were in trouble, Hisashi!"

Ramandu, his robes billowing in the wind, explained, "We knew you needed to gather enough Lux to power up your keyblade to open the gate. When we sensed you drawing in a massive amount of power through your keyblade, we knew you what you were doing! Now go on! Get out of here!"

Coriakin glared at Master Aced who kept trying to bash at the barrier of light that the two stars had erected, "We'll hold him off! You just get to the portal! It'll take you to a different world where you will be safe, just like you intended!"

Hisashi knew that he could trust the two stars, for the starfolk understood mysteries of the universe that even the Master of Masters could only dream of, and so he nodded.

Meanwhile, Aced was enraged and demanded, "Starfolk, why did you interfere?! This war is the business of the Keyblade's Chosen!"

Ramandu answered with a tone of cold anger and pointed towards the horizon, "Yet you forget that because of this war, Light will expire! It already is doing so! Look around you!" and all of those who remained from the battle looked on the horizon and seeing billows of what looked like black smoke engulfing the sky, swallowing up the landscape with an insatiable appetite. The Darkness was coming.

Several terrified shouts came from those watching, Aced shouted, "What's happening?!"

Here Coriakin answered, his cool guy persona subdued as he shook his head in contempt, "Your arrogance, selfishness, greed, mistrust, and fear of one another has caused this calamity! Because of what you have done, Kingdom Hearts has been tainted by darkness and as a result the balance between darkness and light has been broken! Darkness is now swallowing up all the worlds and nothing can stop it!" He paused, and sighed covering his eyes and turning his face away, "I pray that the Creator forgives you for what you have done!" and in instant he strong armed Aced and pulled him into a hold that to the Master's surprise couldn't break free from.

Hisashi looked in terror as he saw the darkness closing in and he froze, but Ramandu shouted "Hisashi, don't stop! If you don't get out of here now, you won't be able to escape! Go now!"

The green haired youth exclaimed, "But what about you?!"

The old star assured him that he and Coriakin would be okay, "We'll be fine! Trust me! A star's light is not lost so easily! Besides, the Creator has a backup plan! The light in the hearts of children will resurrect the land, but it will take some time! Now go! Hisashi, GO!"

Hisashi now encouraged by the old star became determined and his gaze set towards the portal and as the overwhelming darkness consumed everything around him, he called his spirit partner out, "Chirithy, let's go on one more adventure!"

The cat-like spirit appeared on his shoulder, "I'm with you to the end, Hisashi!"

The young man and spirit rushed upwards to the light in the sky disappearing, vanishing from the world to a place unknown.

"The Creator be with you Hisashi…" Ramandu looked on as the portal closed.

"That coward!" Aced growled, summoning his keyblade and tried to strike at Coriakin, and the star dodged effortlessly.

"Coriakin, we're finished here! We must retreat to Lewis' Refuge!" Ramandu called to his brethren as the Darkness had now closed in on the battlefield. Looking down, almost all of the keyblade wielders had been killed. The few remaining were just now waiting for the darkness to ultimately claim them and cause them to fall to permanent darkness.

"Right!" the younger star answered the old one and with a blinding flash of light they vanished into the heavens. Gone as if they were never there.

"NO!" Aced roared, but his rage was soon silenced as he too was absorbed into the darkness.

All that remained of this world was now completely enveloped in shadow. The fading light of Kingdom Hearts soon vanished as it closed on its own, but it shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of pure shining lights, and then thirteen of shadowed darkness. They all scattered far and wide into the void, until the Heart of All Worlds was summoned again. The suffering of the end of the World was just beginning as the long night fell upon it.

And with it, Light expired...

XXXXXXXX

Travelling through the portal, gold and silver light flickered past the two as Hisashi and Chirithy rushed at brilliant speeds. They had no idea where they were going. Just trusting the words of his dear friends that he would land safely in a world where he would find sanctuary.

"Hisashi, look!" his partner exclaimed, "I see the exit!" and indeed there it was. Another portal of brilliant, brighter light than that of their surroundings. As they approached it, they were both blinded and couldn't see anything, and then there was the sensation of falling…and then Hisashi knew no more.

This is a Kingdom Hearts X My Hero Academia Fanfiction that I just came up with. I make no promises on updates. I have a lot that I have yet to transcribe, but we'll see where this goes because I don't have an honest plot with what I've written. Most of this will take place in the My Hero Academia world, so I hope to see where it goes. As always, I don't own anything.


End file.
